Iron Pony Love
by RainbowxDashGG
Summary: After competing against each other in the second annual Iron Pony Contest. Things start to get complicated as Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's true feelings for each other come out. ApplexDash Shipping
1. Chapter 1 Iron Pony Love

"Welcome fellow fillies and gentlecolts, it's time for the second annual Iron Pony Contest! I'm your announcer, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie was ecstatic to be the announcing the contest this year.

"Don't forget about me folks! I'm Pinkie's partner in announcing crime, Spike!" Spike announced.

"Oh, sorry Spike, I totally forgot about you." Pinkie couldn't believe she had forgotten about him.

"Anyways Pinkie, are you ready for this? This is an exciting day for Ponyvile; after last year's heated contest between two athletic and competitive ponies, the mayor decided that we should host this contest every year!" Spike was almost jumping out of his seat. He enjoyed contests, but he loved contests between the two ponies that were competing against each other this day.

"You're right Spike, this year's competitors are the same as last year's. Apparently no one really wanted to compete against these two, and who can blame 'em? Without further ado let's introduce our competitors, Ms. Rainbow Dash and Ms. Applejack!" With Pinkie's announcement of their names, Rainbow Dash shot into the air and started doing tricks to get the crowd hyped up. Applejack decided to just walk on out normally like the crowd wasn't there; she didn't care about the crowd. She was here for one reason, to beat Rainbow Dash, but just thinking about Rainbow made her blush a little. She couldn't believe even here in front of a crowd, in front of her friends and family, she still blushed when she thought about Rainbow.

Rainbow loved the attention of the crowd. She always loved attention from any pony, but she was hoping a certain earth pony would be paying attention to her right now. As she looked down she swore she saw Applejack watching her do her tricks. Just the thought that Applejack was watching her made Rainbow Dash nervous to the core, so she cut the tricks out and got ready for the contest.

"Hey AJ, ready to lose for the second year in a row?" Rainbow nudged Applejack jokingly as she talked "Don't worry though, I'll take it easy on you this year!"

"Oh, haha, Rainbow, Ah don't believe you know how ta' take it easy on any pony, and furthermore, you're gonna be the one losing today missy!" Applejack was adjusting her hat, trying not to look at Rainbow's face; she was afraid she might be blushing right now.

Rainbow noticed Applejack was unnaturally tense, especially with how confident she usually was. "Is something wrong, AJ?"

"No, no Ah'm fine Rainbow, Ah'm just…fixing this here hat…" Rainbow loved the accent in Applejack's voice it; was so cute.

"Alright, just checking. I don't want my rival to be going into this contest at less than one hundred percent!" For once Rainbow was truly concerned for her opponent; she didn't usually care how she beat someone, but when it was AJ she was up against, she wanted Applejack to give it her all.

"You two ponies ready yet?" Asked Twilight, the judge of the contest, "We should have started already, but we're all waiting on you two!"

"Oh! Sorry Twilight!" Rainbow and Applejack said in unison.

"Alright you two, we are going to follow in the same order of events from last year, so the barrel weave is the first contest up. Who wants to go first?"

"Hmm…Ah might as well go first, if ya don't mind, Rainbow?" Asked the hat-clad combatant.

"Nah, go ahead Applejack…and also, good luck" Rainbow couldn't wait to watch Applejack in action.

"Alrighty then, Applejack" As Twilight started talking Applejack got up to the starting line.  
>"Ready, Set, GO!" with that Applejack took off weaving in and out of the barrels that had been set up. During the entire thing Rainbow couldn't keep her eyes off of Applejack; she looked astonishingly graceful while she was weaving. It brought a smile to Rainbow's face, but it also brought a blush that Rainbow had to quickly hide.<p>

"Time!" Twilight looked at her stopwatch, then looked up to Applejack and told her that her time was 16.5 seconds.

"That's my best time ever!" Applejack couldn't believe her time was so amazingly low.

"Wow Applejack, I hope I can do it as fast as you." Rainbow was actually nervous about the barrel weave now, last year she wasn't because Applejack had hit the side of a barrel last year so she won it easy, but this year Applejack had done it perfectly.

"You ready, Rainbow?" Twilight's words woke Rainbow out of her little day dream about AJ and made her realize it was her turn to do the barrel weave.  
>"Ready, Set, GO!" Rainbow was off as soon as she heard "go". She knew that she had to run faster than she ever had before to beat AJ this time. No wings, no cheating, she couldn't do that to AJ again. Wait, did she just admit to cheating? "I guess I just did" Rainbow was thinking fast and running fast, two things she normally didn't do.<p>

"Time" As Twilight looked at her stopwatch she couldn't believe what she read "16.4 seconds, Rainbow wins the barrel weave!"

"What?" Rainbow and AJ rang out with at the same time. "I can't believe I beat you AJ, this is incredible!" Rainbow was so happy that she didn't notice how AJ seemed upset at herself for losing the contest.

"Dang it, Ah thought Ah had this one in the bag!" Applejack made sure to whisper this to herself; she didn't want to take anything away from Rainbow's performance. It was an amazing spectacle to behold, not to mention an extremely impressive display of skill.

As the day went on so did the contest, each competitor vying to beat the other one and get in the lead with points. During every event whenever it was Rainbow's turn, Applejack would simply sit back and watch Rainbow Dash adoring everything about Rainbow; her beautiful coat, her majestic wings, her pretty face, everything about Dash. Applejack knew she had to be blushing every time she started thinking about Rainbow, but it didn't bother Applejack anymore. If anyone asked why she was blushing, she'd just tell them she was thinking about a certain colt, but that wasn't the case at all. She was thinking about that awesome Pegasus, Rainbow Dash. Finally Applejack, promised herself one day she'll tell Rainbow about these feelings, but definitely not today.

"Well folks, we're at the half way point of this contest with both competitors having 4 points each!" Pinkie's announcement let all the ponies in attendance know they had a 30 minute break before the events would start back up.

"So Spike, whatcha' think about the contest so far?" Pinkie knew how much he loved watching Rainbow Dash and Applejack go at it.

"I'm loving it Pinkie, I honestly think I've enjoyed this one more than the first one, especially since this time I'm not getting bucked off of Rainbow and Applejack's backs!" With just the mention of that he cringed at the memory of the pain of it.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That must have sucked, and another thing Spike, have you noticed whenever Rainbow is performing, Applejack can't keep her eyes off of Rainbow?" Pinkie had noticed it since the first event, but wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Now that you mention it Pinkie, I did notice it. You don't think there is something going on between them, do you?" Spike hadn't stop to think about it until Pinkie brought it up.

"I don't know Spike, but wouldn't it be just simply adorable if there was…I mean I know it's two fillies and all, but I think it would be the most adorable thing ever!" The more Pinkie thought about the possibility that two of her best friends were together, it made her so giddy she started to bounce a little.

"Calm down Pinkie, you keep bouncing like that you might start lifting off!" Spike couldn't help but laugh at Pinkie right now, "I do think it would be adorable if there was something between Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but the odds of that are really slim. Maybe it was just Applejack checking out her rival."

"You're right Spike, I can't just jump to conclusions with stuff like this." With that Pinkie decided to calm down and not look so silly.

Just as Pinkie calmed down, Twilight had decided to walk over and talk with them.

"Hey Pinkie..." As soon as Twilight got to where Pinkie and Spike were, Pinkie grabbed Twilight "I need to talk to you Twilight, Spike I'll be back in a jiffy!" With that, Pinkie took Twilight to the side so they could talk in private.

"Ugh, this crowd is ridiculous!" Rainbow couldn't help but get irritated at the delay. Why wasn't there a special place for her and AJ to eat at? Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Applejack since the last event, and there were only about 15 minutes left until the next event. "Oh well, I'll see her here in about 20 minutes." Rainbow was so caught up in thought she almost ran into somepony.

"Hold up" The pony she almost ran into wanted to talk to her, but why?

"Umm, hi, sorry I almost ran into you there…" As Rainbow started talking the other pony cut her off

"It's fine really, I'm just in a hurry and I thought I might as well ask, but do you know a pony by the name of Twilight Sparkle?" This pony seemed to talk with a certain air about him, one of great pride and unnecessary confidence.

"I do actually, she is one of my best friends." She was curious about who this pony was, "I don't mean to be rude, but what is your name sir?"

"Oh, how rude of myself, I haven't even introduced myself; I'm Professor Duke Specter of Canterlot!" He expressed even more pride when introducing himself, making sure to emphasize his title, "Twilight requested I bring her some things from Canterlot for some contest today."

"Oh, okay, well last I saw her she was near the announcer's booth." With that he took off towards the announcer's booth without saying thank you or goodbye. "What a jerk." Rainbow thought. Now it was time to get back to what she came here to do and that was to visit one of the food stands. She finally found the one she wanted it read.

| SWEET APPLE ACRES |

| APPLES FOR SALE |

Rainbow couldn't wait to have some apples, the contests had worn her down and built up her appetite.

"Hey there, Big Macintosh."

"Hey there Ms. Dash, would you like some apples? They're on the house." Rainbow Dash couldn't believe the offer, but she wasn't about to turn it down.

"Alright, well, thank you Big Mac!" With that Big Mac handed her a couple of apples.

"Eeyup." Rainbow giggled at how that was Big's reaction to pretty much everything.

After fighting through the crowd again, Dash finally found an empty bench to sit at while she ate.

"Well, Ah wonder where you got them pretty apples at." At the sound of Applejack's voice Rainbow swung around to meet Applejack's face only inches from her own. When both ponies finally realized how close their faces were, they both jerked back, both of them blushing to a color of red only matched by the apples that Rainbow was eating.

"He he…umm..anyways, Ah will see you at the mud pit in a few." With that Applejack left and Rainbow swore she saw Applejack give her a wink. A mud wrestling match with Applejack, Rainbow loved the sound of that.

"Are you two ready?" Twilight had reluctantly decided to make the event a mud wrestling match after talking with Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah I guess but wasn't this supposed to be a tug of war?" Rainbow was curious as to why the event had been changed in this way; none of the other contests in the event last year involved hand to hand combat.

"Well, I thought about it and decided you two might enjoy a mud wrestling match a little more." Twilight had to hold back a smile that wanted to burst right through as she saw both Applejack and Rainbow Dash blush.

"Well, Ah think it's a fun idea!" Applejack was still blushing but she was just trying to reassure Twilight that she liked the idea so that Twilight didn't change it.

"Are you okay with it, Rainbow?" Although AJ expressed desire to go on with the event, Rainbow seemed a bit bewildered.

"Uh…yeah, I'm okay with it if AJ is…" With that she stepped into the mud. It was a little cold, it made her want feel the heat of Applejack's body even more than usually. The perfect opportunity to do so was at hand.

"Alright you two, whichever pony can put the other one in the mud on their back for three seconds wins." Twilight could tell how much Applejack loved the idea of this, and how nervous Rainbow was. Pinkie's suggestion of Rainbow's and Applejack's feelings for each other was quickly being supported. "Ready? GO!"

With that Applejack was on top of Rainbow in no time. Rainbow was going let Applejack have this one; just the thought of having Applejack on top of her for any amount of time was worth giving up a point.

"Why isn't she fighting back" Applejack couldn't figure it out why like Rainbow Dash was letting her win, she was usually extremely competitive. Finally, after a couple minutes of playing around Applejack decided to see if she could get Rainbow to fight back.

Applejack lowered her head to Rainbow's ear and whispered with a voice so soft and alluring, "It's only gonna be fun if you fight back, honey." Rainbow could hear the sweetness in AJ's voice and decided to give AJ what she wanted. In seconds Applejack found herself below Rainbow. "Is this what you wanted?" Rainbow was going to tease Applejack back now. "Ya have no idea." Applejack couldn't believe that Rainbow was responding the way she was, Applejack loved it. Within a matter of moments Applejack was back on here feet and was going to show Rainbow, exactly how she played rough. Rainbow could see the look in Applejack's eyes, it was the same look she saw at last years running of the leaves . "I'm ready for you AJ" Rainbow wanted Applejack on top of her now. With that the two ponies bodies meet making mud splash everywhere, after awhile AJ could tell Dash was getting warn out. "I'll Finish you off with a happy ending" AJ thought. With that she jumped on top of Dash pressing her body as close to Dash 's as she could and whispered into Rainbow's ear. "Ah gotcha now."

"Applejack wins the Mud Pit Wrestle!" Pinkie was so excited to see how Applejack and Rainbow were being in the mud.

Rainbow couldn't stop the things AJ said from running through her mind over and over; "Ah got you now, yes you do."

The rest of the events leading up to the last one went quickly in Rainbow's eyes. It wasn't long before the final event was upon them.

"It's the final event folks! Both competitors have 7 points whichever pony wins this will be crowned The Iron Pony!" Spike had the honor of announcing the final event all to himself; Pinkie had some "Pinkie Business" to attend to apparently.

"Alright, you two…" Twilight couldn't wait to tell them about the final event. "The final event is a battle of wits! You two will play a game of Magic The Gathering!" The look on Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's faces were priceless.

"Wait What?" Rainbow almost jumped outta her skin.

"Ah don't think I heard ya correct there sugar cube, did ya say Magic The Gathering?" Applejack was just as confused as Rainbow.

"Yes I did. You guys always test each other's physical prowess, but never your mental so I made the last event one that will truly test you two, but I'll let my friend here explain" Then on cue Professor Duke Specter walked up beside Twilight.

"I'm here to explain how MTG works. Are you two ready?" As he talked, all Rainbow and Applejack could do was shake their heads.

After about 10 minutes of explaining rules and cards. The professor was finished talking. "You two understand everything?"

"Ah reckon I do Mr. Professor, sir!" Applejack still couldn't believe they were about to play MTG as the final event.

"What about you, Ms. Rainbow Dash?" All Rainbow did was nod; she was still trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Well, you guys ready?" Twilight couldn't wait to get this game started.

"Yes" Rainbow Dash and Applejack had been in unison.

"Okay then! Ready, Set, LET'S GET IT ON!" And then Twilight started a techno rave. 


	2. Chapter 2 From Rivals To Lovers

It was a chilly winter morning as Rainbow Dash was waking up.

"Man it's cold out this morning" Rainbow Dash was just getting out of bed. It had been three months since the Iron Pony Contest. "Three long months since I last saw AJ…" Rainbow couldn't bring herself to go see Applejack, she was nervous to see her even after the way AJ acted during the mud wrestle. Dash had decided that it must have been AJ being extra friendly. "She would never like a lousy Pegasus like me; she's hard working and honest, I'm lazy and well…not so honest." Dash finally decided that she needed to get out and do something; sitting around her house hiding from AJ was getting boring. "I think I'm gonna head into town and see what everypony is up to."

With that she flew outside her cloud home. "Brrr…I thought it was cold in my house, but this is freezing!" It was the middle of winter in Equestria. Rainbow loved winter mainly for the snow; she normally would be at Sweet Apple Acres playing with Applejack in it. This year was different though, this year she was nervous to even see AJ let alone go over and hang out with her. As she was lost in thought, she arrived at Ponyvile.

"Hey there, Dashie!" Pinkie couldn't believe her eyes; she hadn't seen Rainbow since the contest. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the contest; I've missed you so much! We need to catch up on a lot but there is someone who wants to see you more than me."

"Who is that, Pinkie?" Rainbow was surprised somepony would be happier to see her then Pinkie.

"Applejack, silly!" Pinkie was surprised that Dash couldn't figure it out. "Once a couple days after the contest passed and no one saw you, Applejack started asking everyone if they had seen you!"

"Applejack wanted to see to me?" Rainbow thought it was probably because she wanted Dash to come over and hang out.

"Yeah she does, I mean she totally hasn't been asking around about you like she had lost her lover or anything." All the while Pinkie was talking she was bouncing around Dash, But Pinkie quickly could tell she had embarrassed her. "Dashie, you know I'm only joking about that last part, but AJ really wants to see you, I truthfully think she misses you more then anypony in town."

"You think so, Pinkie?" Rainbow found it hard to believe that AJ of all ponies would miss her more than her other friends.

"Of course! Now go see her!" As much as Pinkie wanted to continue their conversation, she knew Applejack wanted to see Rainbow for much better reasons then just talking.

"Alright, I'll head on over to Sweet Apple Acres now." Dash decided it was time to stop hiding; she needed to talk to Applejack.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, well I better get going, I have a party to plan!" Pinkie said as she bounced away.

"A party?" Rainbow thought to herself, "That's the first party I've heard of her having all winter."

As Rainbow pondered about the party, she remembered AJ wanted to see her, but what for? Then she got an idea.

"Maybe Twilight will know why AJ wants to see me!" Rainbow thought as she speed towards Twilight's house.

"I wish that stubborn pony would come see me." All Applejack wanted was to see Dash, but she didn't have wings so she couldn't just go visit her.

"Who are you talking about, my dear?" Applejack was so startled by the sound of someone's voice she almost fell over. When she turned around to see who it was she saw Granny Smith.

"Haha, Ah didn't know ya were here and, umm, Ah'm talking about Rainbow Dash" Granny Smith could tell Applejack was on edge.

"Oh, that colorful friend of yours?" All Applejack could do is nod yes to the question. "I'm so glad you've found that special pony for yourself."

"WHAT?" Applejack couldn't believe what Granny had just said. "No, no Granny Ah'm not that way, Ah'm not a fillyfooler, t-that would just be wrong!" Applejack was worried Granny Smith would kick her out if she admitted to being that way.

"Sugar cube, I'm your Granny you don't have to lie to me, I saw the way you acted with her in the mud a few months back; you both looked like you two were enjoying it all too well, especially you my dear." Applejack had hoped Granny hadn't seen that but it seemed she had.

"But, but..." Applejack sighed to herself; she couldn't lie to Granny anymore. "You're right Gran, Ah do like Rainbow, but Ah've never talked to her 'bout it."

"Why not, young one?" Granny wasn't expecting that answer from AJ.

"Well, Ah'm nervous of what her answer to me is gonna be…Ah'm afraid it's gonna ruin our friendship, and Ah couldn't stand myself if Ah ruined it." As Applejack spoke she hung her head towards the floor.

"Listen here, sugar cube." Granny smith started. "You can't be afraid to tell her your feelings, if you love her tell her, if she is who you wanna be with tell her, you can't be afraid because if you two are as close as you seem there is a strong chance she might feel the same way about you."

"Granny Smith is right, if Rainbow is the friend Ah know she is, even if she don't feel for me as I feel for her it won't ruin our friendship...Ah hope" Applejack now knew she had to tell Dash. With that Applejack thanked Granny Smith and walked outside to get her head sorted out. She didn't know how to tell Dash. She thought of every possible way to tell her until she finally got the idea she needed. Now all that was left for her to actually see Dash, something she hadn't done since the contest. She decided she was going to go talk to Twilight; Twilight was great to talk to when it came to advice.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled from atop her stairs.

"Yes Twilight?" Spike was just getting out of bed when he heard Twilight call his name.

"Can you check the door Spike, I think heard someone knocking." Twilight had been in her room reading books when she heard it.

"Of course." Spike was walking to the door when he heard the knocking so he answered the door quickly. "Oh hello Rainbow, what brings you here? It's been like three months since anyone has seen you.

"Hey there Spike, yeah i've been "busy"." Rainbow knew she was lying by saying she was busy. "Anyways is Twilight home Spike?"

"Yeah she is." Spike was glad somebody was here to see Twilight, he was getting concerned she might start being a recluse again.

"She isn't busy is she Spike?" Rainbow had just gotten inside.

"No she isn't, and between you and me I'm glad you stopped by she has been worried sick, and seeing you will definitely make her happy." Spike made sure to whisper.

"Well thank you Spike, but if you don't mind can I talk to Twilight in private?" Rainbow really didn't want Spike hearing her conversation with Twilight.

"Sure Rainbow, I'll just go finish my nap from earlier." Dash could tell Spike was tired by the way he was talking.

Rainbow just chuckled to herself as she started up the stairs towards Twilight's room.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." Twilight was just turning around to face Rainbow. "I'm so glad you've stopped by, I've been worried sick!" Twilight was quick to run over to Rainbow to give her a huge hug.

"Hey Twilight, I was just coming over to ask you for some advice." Dash was trailing off with her words.

"What is it you want advice with?" Twilight knew Rainbow never really asked for advice, but when she did she really needed it.

"I umm well I.." Rainbow was stuttering and couldn't get what she wanted to say out so she decided to just throw it out there "I love Applejack, I have since I got to know her and I wanna tell her how I feel but I'm too nervous to even see her!" Rainbow felt relieved to finally tell somepony of the feelings she was harboring.

"Wow Rainbow that's great! You shouldn't hide your feelings though. " Twilight was ecstatic that Dash was releasing her feelings.

Rainbow just stayed silent and keep her head to the floor, she felt like crying, she had spent so long keeping her feeling bottled inside.

"You shouldn't hide your feeling from her, If you "like" AJ that way tell her Dash." Twilight knew that Dash was scared to tell AJ, But that's because Dash didn't know what Twilight knew about AJ.

"I'm just scared Twilight what if she doesn't like me back, what if I ruin our friendship by letting my feelings out, what if she never wants to see me again?" Dash was just rambling out the worst possible reactions AJ could have. Twilight knew Applejack's reaction would be a lot different then what Rainbow Dash thinks.

"Dash calm down, do you honestly think that Applejack would do that to you? We both know she wouldn't, you and her are closer then most ponies I've seen in Ponyvile." Twilight decided it was okay to tell Rainbow what see was hiding.

"Dash, Applejack has been over here to ask me for advice a couple times in the past three months." Rainbow didn't seem to be getting the hint "Ever since the contest she has been over here asking for advice."

"And?" Either Dash was slow today or couldn't believe what Twilight was saying.

"Ugh, Dash she has been wanting advice on how to talk to you!"Twilight hadn't noticed she had yelled it until spike yelled upstairs.

"What's going on up there?"Spike had just been woken up for no apparent reason.

"Nothing Spike, just go back to sleep." With that Twilight heard Spike mumble something as he went back to bed.

"Anyways do you understand now Dash?" Twilight was hoping she finally did.

"Your saying that Applejack likes me?" Rainbow couldn't believe it, just the thought of AJ liking her made her extremely nervous.

"Yes Dash, I mean after how horny she was acting in the mud with you, it should have been obvious." Twilight was surprised that Dash couldn't figure it out before now. It was obvious to every pony else why not Dash?

"I thought she was just being extra friendly." Rainbow felt like an idiot for not figuring it out before now. Truly she didn't even figure it out she had to be told it.

Just then there was a knocking at Twilight's door.

"I wonder who that could." Twilight couldn't think of anyone who was supposed to come over today. "I gotta go answer the door though Spike is asleep again.

When Twilight opened the door she saw a certain orange earth pony, the same one her and Rainbow were talking about.

"Hey there Twilight Ah was hoping Ah could in and talk for awhile." It was a earth pony named Applejack.

"Hey there Applejack and I'd love to talk but there is someone already here." Twilight was giggling on the inside.

"Oh well Ah will leave ya alone then." As AJ turned around to leave Twilight put a hove on Applejack's shoulder. "Rainbow is here." With that Applejack stopped moving, and turned around and followed Twilight into her house.

"Can Ah umm..well could Ah maybe..like go talk with her?" Applejack couldn't remember a time where she was this nervous before.

"Of course you can, I'll stay down here and give you some privacy." Twilight was making sure to whisper everything. After thanking Twilight Applejack headed upstairs to talk to Dash, this was her chance.

"Welcome back Twilight, anyways I feel I need to go tell her how I fell, or else it'll keep eating me up." Rainbow had her back to the stairs so she didn't see who was coming up the stairs she just assumed it was Twilight.

"Sorry sugarcube but Ah'm not Twilight, also who are ya talkin' bout?" Rainbow froze in place she knew that voice, the accent, the sweet tenderness of it, it was Applejack.

"Oh hi AJ..I was..well I.." Rainbow couldn't make out her words.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack had never seen Dash like this before.

Rainbow knew it was now or never. "Applejack, I uhh well I like you AJ, but it's more then that I love you, you've always been there for me whenever I needed you, your beautiful, your amazing, your the greatest pony I've ever met."

"Wow Dash Ah don't know what to say." Applejack didn't know what to say. So she decided to do what she has been wanting to do. Without warning Applejack connected Her lips with Rainbows in a passionate kiss. Rainbow at first didn't know how to react but she quickly thrust her tongue back into Applejack's. The kiss seemed to last forever until AJ finally let go of it.

"Applejack you were right during the wrestle." Applejack didn't understand what Rainbow meant. "What do ya mean sugarcube?"

"When you said you got me, because you got me right where you want me." Rainbow felt good to say that.

"Don't worry Dash, ya got me too." With that Rainbow decided it was her turn to lean in and kiss Applejack.

"As happy as I am for you guys, my room isn't your all's place to get frisky." Twilight had just walked back upstairs she had to hold back from giggling at the scene in front of her. Rainbow had been froze just inches away from Applejack's lips.

"Ah'm sorry Twilight." Applejack was blushing, she was embarrassed.

"Sorry Twilight I guess me and Applejack should be leaving now then he he." Rainbow gave a wink to AJ.

"Alright Rainbow but I got a question for you, why did you let Applejack win?" Applejack knew this already, her and Twilight had talked about it.

Rainbow couldn't believe they caught her so she decided there was no point in lying. "Well after last year's contest I felt like I had cheated AJ outta the win, so I decided to give the victory to Applejack this year she deserved it more then me."

"Well that is mighty big of you Rainbow." Twilight was glad that her friend had learned a lesson about friendship.

"Ah don't what to say Rainbow." Applejack was so happy when she won that she never really stopped to think about Rainbow, but now that she knew that Dash gave her the win Applejack decided to give Dash something. Applejack leaned in and slowly started kissing Dash.

"Girls!" Twilight was caught watching it all.

"Oh Ah'm sorry Twilight I forgot you were there, I got all caught up in Rainbow." Applejack couldn't help herself. Rainbow just sat there embarrassed.

"Anyways ya wanna come back to the farm with me Dash, Ah need some help with "stuff"." Rainbow knew what Applejack meant.

"Of course I would like to Applejack, lead the way cutie." Applejack enjoyed the compliment. After they said good bye to Twilight they headed to Sweet Apple Acres. When they got to the farm Applejack led Dash to the barn. As they entered into the barn Applejack whispered into Rainbow's ear with her sweetest voice possible. "I got ya now."

From the porch of Sweet Apple Acre's farmhouse Granny Smith watched as Applejack and Rainbow Dash entered the barn. "They remind me of when I was they're age."


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Day Ever

Rainbow couldn't believe she was here in the Sweet Apple Acres Barn with Applejack, but it wasn't just the fact they were there; it was why they were there. This was something she had been dreaming about for months, and now her dream was becoming a blissful reality.

"Umm…so AJ, what do you want to do?" Rainbow didn't want to sound pushy, but she wanted AJ desperately.

"Well Ah don't know Dash, but Ah got something in mind." With that Applejack pushed Rainbow over into some hay. Rainbow's heart was beating a mile a minute; she couldn't believe what was happening. Applejack knew she had Dash right where she wanted her, and she loved it. Applejack started to slowly nibble at Dash's ear and got a reassuring moan of pleasure. As Applejack nibbled on Dash's ear, she caught a whiff of Dash's scent. "She smells just like a dewy morning." Applejack had never really noticed the scent of Dash or how much she enjoyed the smell of Dash until now.

Rainbow couldn't believe how good AJ was. She had always imagined her to be good, but this was better than anything she had imagined.

"Applejack, you're amazing!" Rainbow was barely able to force the words out, AJ had her in such a way that it was hard to talk.

"Well thank ya Dash, Ah'm glad ya think so." Applejack was enjoying this just as much as Rainbow. Rainbow was so worked up it took her a second to notice AJ had stopped what she was doing. Dash could tell AJ was embarrassed, but for what?

"AJ what's wrong." Rainbow thought she did something wrong or Applejack was having second thoughts, but then she noticed AJ was looking towards the barn door. "The barn door! Ohmygosh omygosh, did someone walk in and see us?" Rainbow's mid was running a mile a minute.

"Granny Smith! What are ya doin' in the barn?" Applejack couldn't believe this, how could she be this unlucky?

"Well I heard noises coming from the barn, so I decided to come check them out." AJ could tell Granny was lying right through her teeth, or lack thereof. She realized Granny must have saw them walk into the barn. Rainbow didn't know what to do or say; her normal reflex would be to fly away, far, far away, but she couldn't do that this time. She couldn't do that to AJ.

"I'm so, so sorry Ms. Granny Smith…" Dash didn't know what to do except apologize.

"Oh deary, don't apologize. I was your age before; I know what it's like to have feelings for somepony else, like you two have."

"Thank ya Granny for being so understanding, Ah love ya." Applejack meant it this time more than anytime else.

"No problem deary, I'll get outta your all's manes now." Granny was already out of the barn before Applejack and Dash realized what Granny Smith had said.

"Wait, did she mean she was a filly-fooler at one point in her life, AJ?" Rainbow found it kind of funny, but it confused her also. "I guess that's where AJ gets it from." Rainbow couldn't help but think.

"Well, Ah guess that's what she meant…oh well. Now, where were we?" Rainbow could see the look in AJ's eyes she wanted to pick up where they had left off.

"Applejack I have a better idea; let's wait for a little while. I mean, we just started dating. Well, at least I hope we are dating…" They had not really said they were so Dash didn't know.

Applejack planted a kiss on Rainbow's lips. "Dash, of course we are dating. Also, if ya want to wait we can. Ah can wait for ya to be ready for it." Applejack planted another kiss on Dash's lips, and at the moment Dash realized this is what she wanted in her life. She wanted Applejack.

"Two weeks have passed since the day we admitted our love for each other!" Dash had just jumped on top of Applejack.

"Hey baby, and Ah know, but is two weeks really that much time to be important?" Applejack was running the stand in the middle of Ponyville.

"Well no, but it just excites me that we're together!" Dash was kissing Applejack in between every couple words. Dash had been so excited since that day that she had been over Twilight's a couple times to talk with her.

"Well girls if I didn't know I'd say something is going on between you two, but maybe you'd like to fill me in." "Rarity!" Dash and AJ were immediately on their hooves.

"Well umm, we are…." Applejack couldn't get her words out right.

"You two are dating I assume? Don't worry AJ; I'm not going to judge you two. You two are my friends no matter what." Rarity was kind as usual. "Now, I better see you two at Pinkie's party tonight, together."

Before Dash or Applejack could say anything Rarity had already walked away.

"That's Rarity for you, always getting the last words in, hehe." Dash had totally forgotten about the party Pinkie was having. "But, about that party AJ, you wanna go?"

"Dash Ah don't believe it's a question of if we want to go, Ah believe we have to go." Dash knew Applejack was right, this was a Pinkie party, and you never miss a Pinkie party.

"You're right Applejack, how about you pack the stand up, go home, and get ready while I go to Twilight's house and get more information on the party, and then I'll head home, get ready, and then pick you up."

"Alrighty Dash, that sounds fine to me, see ya later baby." Applejack gave Dash and quick kiss then started packing up the apple stand. With that Dash headed to Twilight's house. It was only a couple minutes from the apple stand, but the trip seemed to take far longer. Everything seemed like it took longer to Rainbow lately. Ever since she and AJ started dating, time just seemed to go slower. "Is this what it's like to be in love?" She wondered, "Applejack is so perfect, I just can't understand why she would want to be with me…" Rainbow had asked herself these questions at least a hundred times now but she could never figure out an answer. "One day, I'll figure out why she is with me." Rainbow was so lost in thought she ran into somepony. He was rather large for an earth pony, and his right eye was covered by a small patch.

"Hello, miss Rainbow Dash, you know I do believe every time we meet you've crashed into me." It was Duke Specter of Canterlot, but why was he here in Ponyville?

"Oh, hello Mr. Specter, I'm sorry about that. I get lost in thought a lot, hehe… anyway, what brings you to Ponyville?" Rainbow was kind of intimidated by Duke; he had a way about him that she couldn't figure out. He always seemed to have a certain unnatural power about him, similar to the magic that Nightmare Moon used, but not nearly as obvious. This made him all the more intimidating.

"I came to visit Twilight Sparkle. Alas, the visit was rather boring; she kept talking about how you and her friend Applejack were dating and how cute it is, where I on the other hand find it rather distasteful and just plain wrong." Duke brushed off some dust from his crimson suit as he grinned, almost as if he was deriving some sick pleasure out of the fact that he was causing emotional distress to Rainbow.

"What an asshole…" Rainbow thought, Dash normally never cussed but this pony was a downright jerk. "I'll keep it in mind. Anyways I've got to get going. See you around." Rainbow was quick to walk away from Duke. She did not like him one bit. Dash was in such a fluster from Duke that she didn't realize she had arrived at Twilight's until she ran into Twilight's front door. Twilight heard it and thought someone was knocking, so she decided to answer the door.

"Hello?" Twilight had just opened the door when she looked and saw that lying on the ground was a cyan blue pony with a rainbow colored mane. "Rainbow, what are you doing just sitting there looking at the doorway?"

"Well I was coming over here to talk to you about Pinkie's party, when I ran into that jerk Duke Specter, he got me so frazzled that didn't notice I had arrived at your house 'til I ran into your door." Twilight had a little laugh at the last part. "Hehe, silly Dash, but in seriousness I'm sorry for Duke. He can be a jerk sometimes, he's just really old fashioned and doesn't believe you and AJ should be together, please don't take what he says personally, just do what I have to do sometimes and ignore what he says." Twilight remembered back when she was younger and he had told her that she'd never make it that far in the realm of magic.

"It's alright Twilight, you don't need to apologize for that jerk. Besides, Applejack and I have already had some people tell us that what she and I have is wrong." Rainbow could only think of a few ponies that have told her and AJ that, but Duke was on that list now as well as those few other ponies. "Back to what I came here for Twilight, I need to know about this party Pinkie is having, AJ and I are going together and we wanna be prepared for it."

"Well Dash, Pinkie said she wants the party to have a theme, so she decided that for this party everypony is supposed to be someone else." Twilight loved the idea.

"Be somepony else? How can you be somepony else?" Twilight was dumbfounded that Dash couldn't figure something this simple out.

"Seriously Dash? Ugh, what Pinkie means by it is you gotta dress and act like somepony else you know. For example I'm gonna be Pinkie and Pinkie is going to be me, now do you get it?" Twilight didn't know any better way to explain it.

"Yeah, I get it now, so like, I can be Applejack and Applejack can be me?" That's the only logical combination for them Dash could think of.

"Exactly Dash, and also the party will start at seven which is in two hours, so you might wanna hurry home and get ready."

"You're right Twilight, I do need to get ready. I gotta work on an accent, hehe!" Rainbow and Twilight shared a quick laugh before they said their goodbyes and Rainbow Dash headed off to her house. Dash decided to fly the whole way to her house, since it would be the quickest way. She had a lot to do. "I gotta clean up, take a shower, work on an accent, and do my hair like AJ's. Wait, I also gotta tell AJ about this!" Rainbow then realized her predicament; someone needed to tell AJ about the theme. Dash had just gotten home when she finally decided to fly on over to Sweet Apple Acres."I'll just have to speed on the way there and back home."

"Dang nabbit Ah don't know what to wear to this party, or if I don't even need to dress up at all!" Applejack was used to having all the details for stuff and always being in the loop, otherwise it made her feel left out, even if she knew she wasn't. Applejack decided to head on over to Twilight's to get more information on the party; she didn't need to wait around for Rainbow Dash. Besides, she'd be over to Twilight's and back in a flash.

As Applejack started to walk out of her room, there was a tapping at her window. When she turned around to see what pony it could be, she saw the greatest of all the ponies, Rainbow Dash.

"Dash why are ya here? You're supposed to be home getting ready for the party tonight." She had just opened the door for Dash when Dash fly in and landed on AJ and started kissing Applejack over and over in a flurry of love. When Dash finally stopped assaulting Applejack with a barrage of kisses she explained all the details about the party to AJ. "Well I'm here to tell you about the party's theme. I know that this is gonna sound weird but everypony is supposed to be somepony else. So to explain it, Twilight is gonna be Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie is gonna be Twilight."

"So ya mean we gotta dress as somepony else?" The concept excited Applejack. She always wanted to act like Rainbow Dash. "Yeah exactly, so I was wondering, can I be you? You can be me if you want."

Rainbow had just let AJ get to her hooves. "Ah would love for you to be me, and Ah'd love to be you, babe."

"Yeah! Well babe, I gotta get home, I still gotta take a shower and get you ready. I'll see in a little." As Rainbow started to fly out the window, she stopped in mid air. But this wasn't by her doing, something was stopping her; she immediately realized Applejack had her by the tail.

"Ya know Dash, Ah was just about to get in the shower, ya could, well, ya know, join me." Rainbow couldn't believe what AJ had just asked. "Well, umm, of course I would, but you sure you want me to join you in the shower? I mean that's kind of private isn't it?" "Well yeah it's private but, Ah mean, you're my girlfriend, why wouldn't Ah want you in the shower with me?" Applejack had such an alluring voice as she spoke Dash didn't have any choice but to say yes to AJ's offer. This was a dream come true for Rainbow as well, so she couldn't complain. In no time Applejack had the water to the right temperature for both of them to enjoy, and AJ finally had to signal Rainbow to join her.

"I'm normally not nervous, but something about being in the shower with you just makes me nervous, and it also turns me on." Dash didn't mean to say that last part it had just came out, but it seemed as Applejack didn't mind. "Oh, really Dash? So if Ah did this, it'd turn ya on more?" Applejack had just pushed Dash against her shower's wall and was whispering in Dash's ear. "Ah've always had a fantasy of doing it in the shower Dash, wanna make my fantasy come true?" Dash could feel herself getting wet from what Applejack was saying. She couldn't believe what Applejack was saying, but she loved the sound of it.

"Applejack, I'd love to make your fantasy come true." Applejack immediately started to take her tongue down Rainbow's body lower and lower, until she hit Dash's sweet spot. Applejack looked up to Dash one last time for confirmation that she could do this. "Yes Applejack, you can." As soon as Dash let those words out of her lips she started to feel the greatest feeling she had ever felt. Rainbow's wings were so stiff it hurt but she didn't care; what Applejack was doing felt amazing. Dash couldn't focus on anything but the intense sense of pleasure she was having all thanks to Applejack. "Applejack you're amazing, please don't stop." Applejack was glad Dash was enjoying it was much as she was, because AJ was enjoying just doing it; Rainbow tasted amazing to Applejack. "Just like Ah've always imagined her to taste, delicious." Applejack had been working at Rainbow with her tongue for a couple minutes before she noticed Rainbow was starting to breathe heavier than she had been. "AJ, I'm getting close, please finish me off." Applejack immediately started working faster and faster at Rainbow until finally all of her hard work paid off with a flood of sweet juices. "Omygosh, AJ…I've...never felt...anything as great...in my entire life." Rainbow was panting furiously and was struggling to catch her breath. "Shh, Dash just catch your breath baby." Applejack knew what Dash was trying to tell her.

It took the two ponies a little while longer than what they thought it would to finish the shower after what they had done.

"Well now that you got that from me AJ, you still want me right?" Rainbow was just teasing Applejack, she knew AJ loved her.

"Ya know darn well Ah want ya, Ah want ya now and Ah'll always want ya." Rainbow had never had somepony say something like that to her.

"You mean that Applejack?"

"Of course Ah do hon, and don't you ever doubt that." Rainbow felt like crying; what Applejack was saying now meant more to her then anything in this world.

"Thank you AJ. Oh yeah, you're gonna have to work on that accent of yours if you're gonna be 'Rainbow Dash' tonight." Dash at this point remembered she hadn't even worked on her own.

"Yer right Dash, Ah need to get rid of my accent. I mean, I need to sound like the great and regal Rainbow Dash." Dash felt like laughing at AJ without the accent. "And Ah need to sound like the down and dirty Applejack." Applejack thought Rainbow sounded cute with an accent.

"I think you sound cute with that accent babe, it doesn't suit you but it's still cute as all heck." The more AJ talked without an accent the more Rainbow missed AJ's accent. Then it was time to do their manes in opposite manners.

"Ah've never worn mane ties before, and Ah'll be glad to take these out when the nights over." Rainbow liked to have her hair out and wild not tied up.

"Well I on the other hand can't wait to put mane ties back in it feels weird to have my hair untied." Applejack couldn't remember the last time she hadn't worn ties except in the shower, and when she slept past those two times she always had ties in her mane.

"Well babe the party starts soon we should be getting on your way." Rainbow knew AJ was right so she agreed with AJ, and so they were off to Pinkie's party. No matter what happened tonight, it didn't matter. This day had already shaped up to be the best day ever!


End file.
